Easter Miracles
by phix27
Summary: SSHG Easter is a time for miracles and this is no exception. Fluffy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot.

A/N: This is for the Quick Quill contest on the Hideaway. I know Vamps loves Severus/Hermione pairing, so I'm going to try my hand at it. Hope you like it Vamps!

**Easter Miracles**

By: phix27

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! The Easter bunny came! The Easter bunny came!"

Jason bounced on our bed.

"Oh Jason, Mommy and Daddy are tired. And it's 3 in the morning. Please go back to sleep," I say to my 4 year old son.

My husband groans into his pillow. I take it that means he agrees with me.

"But Mommy, I want to open my present," Jason whines at me.

"Jason, don't whine. Do as Mommy says and go back to sleep," my husband, Severus, says, finally looking up.

"Yes Daddy."

Jason climbs off our bed and walks out the door. The look on his face is so pitiful, I almost want to get up and let him open the presents. Almost. I sigh and look at Severus, who had closed his eyes again. He must have felt my gazed because he smiled. He groans and tugs me into his arms. I lazily draw circles on his chest, occasionally pressing kisses there. I look up and see him staring at me. The tender gaze sends shivers up my spine. He smiles lazily at me and kisses me softly.

"We better get up, I can hear Jason playing in his room," I say, trying to roll off the bed.

His hands hold me fast.

"A few more minutes 'Mione. It won't be missed," he says into my neck.

"Jason will miss them and besides, we have to go to my mother's for Easter supper at 11. Now up," I say, breaking away from his sanctuary.

I walk to the bathroom. As I step out the door, I hear Severus groan and get off the bed. I turn the knobs and feel the warm water run over my hand. I step in and let the rivulets of water run over me. After 15 minutes, I step out and put the towel around me. I walk out and find the Sev has left. I just started to brush my hair, when Jason comes in.

"Are you ready yet Mommy? The Easter bunny came!" he yells, grasping my hand. I smile at him

"Alright. Let's go see what the Easter bunny brought you."

"Yay!" Jason tugs me out of my room and down to the living room where Sev was waiting on the couch. I go to sit beside him as Jason tears into his present.   
"Wow! A Tonka truck! Cool!"

The look of pure happiness on his face made me grin. His midnight black hair fell into his face and he blew it away annoyed. I look at the clock on the mantel. It was 10:30.

"Come on Jason, let's get you ready to go to Grandma's," I say to my son who was playing with his new toy.

"Can I bring my truck to Grandma's?" he asks hopefully. I look at Severus.

"I think that would be alright Jay," my husband says to my son, using his personal pet name for the boy. Jason's face shows pure delight as he grasps my hand in his tiny one. In the other he carries his new toy. I help Jason get dressed for dinner at Mom's and then we were off. Severus apparated with Jason while I took the peanut butter eggs. Sev and Jason are waiting for me when I get there.

"Hermione! Severus! Jason!" exclaimed my mother, dealing out kisses with each name. Sev turned a lovely shade of red. I laughed and kissed his cheek. We go inside so Jason can show off his new truck to his grandpappy.

"Hello Dad," I say, kissing my father who was paralyzed from the neck down. He smiles at me.

"H… hell… hello M… m… Mione," he says to me.

I go around the table, kissing relatives. Aunt Miriam, Uncle Joe, Cousin Henry… everyone. I look over to Severus who is talking to my Cousin Eric. I come over and say hi to Eric.

"Hello Hermione. You're looking well and Jason looks so happy with his new toy," he says to me.

I look over to Jason. He was showing off his truck to Kat, Eric and his wife Carolyn's four year old daughter. I smile.

"Yes, he certainly looks happy. Kat, though, looks less then thrilled," said Severus to Eric.

"Dinner's ready!" My mother yells. She places all the food onto the table and as usual, everyone rushes and spills something. This time it was Henry. I sat next to Sev and Carolyn. Mom sat next to dad and fed him some ham and mashed potatoes. We ate and ate until we thought we couldn't eat ever again. Then, dessert came. Cakes, pies, cookies, chocolate… everything you could ever dream of was there. Sev immediately began fighting for the first peanut butter egg. Only I knew how to make them right.

"These are delicious as always Mione," said my Uncle Stephan.

Dad nodded.

"Hermione," asked my mother. "Would you feed your father? I have to get Jason's present from upstairs."

"Of course Mom."

I sit next to dad and ask what he wants.

"Pea… peanut… b- b- butter egg," he stumbles out.

I get a reach for the peanut butter eggs and bring it over.

"I- I want- t- t- to try," my father says.

"Alright dad."

I put the peanut butter egg right in front of his hand. Dad can barely move his fingers and it takes him 3 hours to get him to move some blocks from one side of the tray to a few inches over. After 10 tries I was about ready to help. Then, a miracle happened. My dad actually grasp the peanut butter eggs. He managed to get it halfway to his lips before he had to stop. I gently took the egg from him and I fed it to him delicately. The silence was deafening. I heard a box drop. My mother had dropped the present meant for Jason in shock. I turned back to my father. I smiled. He smiled back. I hug my father tightly.

"Way to go dad," I whisper in his ear.

All he does is smile.


End file.
